


Say it like you mean it.

by arielasdagger



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Aka 'see me with them hands' by ariela, Alternative for episode 1x09, Because he keeps going after karolina when she's right there, Can we blame her though, F/M, Gert is mad at chase, I think not, Ready to love him, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielasdagger/pseuds/arielasdagger
Summary: Chase was pouring some undetermined liquid inside a cup, when he noticed her. Gert was standing next to the exit door, rubbing her hands nervously. He filled another cup and went to her. When she noticed him, she tried to come up with an excuse to leave, but couldn't, not before he had offered her a drink.





	Say it like you mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> My take on episode 9, when the runaways go to the school dance.

"Okay guys, let's split up. We meet up here one hour from now. Molly's gonna be in the parking lot, waiting for us with the still nameless dinosaur. Then we all drive to the construction center. Understood?"

Gert looked at Alex. "Tell me one more time why we had to come to this stupid dance."

Karolina rolled her eyes.

"We're here because we need to be seen from as many people as possible, so that when the construction center gets accidentally destroyed, we'll have an alibi. Now everybody go!"

The kids went separate ways. Gert went straight to a corner, trying to puts as much distance as possible between her and the crowd. She hated places with too many people because of her social anxiety. Of course she was still under her meds, but panic attacks could appear in any moment, and a big room full of noise and people was the place she'd had her last panic attack. The memory was still vivid in her, and she was determined to keep it under control. 'Everything's fine' she told to herself.

Chase was pouring some undetermined liquid inside a cup, when he noticed her. Gert was standing next to the exit door, rubbing her hands nervously. He filled another cup and went to her. When she noticed him, she tried to come up with an excuse to leave, but couldn't, not before he had offered her a drink. She scrutinized him, unsure of his intentions, then grabbed the cup that he was keeping for himself.

"Never accept drinks from somebody else." She drank.

Chase giggled. "Of course."

They both stood there, looking around, waiting for something, anything, to happen. When it was clear that nothing was going to, Chase simply said: "You look pretty tonight."

Gert blushed and stared at her shoes. "Thanks. The shoes are killing me, but Karolina insisted."

Chase laughed at the thought of Karolina forcing Gert to wear heels. "She's incredible..." He immediately stopped, his face pale. He didn't mean it in a romantic way, but it was too late. He stared at Gert, who had clearly interpreted it as if he were in love with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

She interrupted him, fake smile on her face. "For what? You can say whatever you want, it's a free country!"

"Yeah, but I don't -"

"A big smile please!" A photographer said. They two runaways glanced at each other, as if they couldn't understand if that man was talking to them.

"Yes, you two. Now, smile!"

Chase put a hand on her waist, being careful not to press his hand on places she didn't want to be touched. Gert's palms were sweating. She was nervous, especially due to how physically close she was to Chase. They froze for a moment, just to give the photographer enough time to click the button on his camera.

When the man went away, Gert scratched her arm and fixed her glasses. She was starting to feel overwhelmed, she needed some fresh air; so she opened the door behind her and fled, without saying a word to Chase. The boy wondered why she did that, then followed her to a classroom. Inside there was Gert walking around a desk and repeating to herself: “Keep calm, everything’s fine.” Chase sat on the first chair he could find, and stared at her. At first, she didn’t notice him; then, when her heartbeat finally slowed, she raised her head and saw him.

“What are you doing here? You should be in the dance hall, showing off like you usually do.”

He shrugged “I can stay here for a bit.”

“I don’t want you to miss the dance. Your friends are probably looking for you.”

He crossed his arms. “I said I’m good here. I’m not gonna leave you here panicking while I’m having fun out there. Not that I would have fun anyway...”

Gert glared at him. “So now parties aren’t fun anymore?”

“I guess finding out your parents are evil changes you.”

“Yeah.” She whispered.

The music was loud even in there. Chase got up and offered his hand.”While we’re here we might as well enjoy it, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know Chase. We might have to leave in any moment...”

“Then we should hurry.” He grinned.

She held his hand as he pulled her closer. They started dancing, but it was awkward because Gert had never really been a good dancer. Too much intimacy, plus she had no coordination whatsoever. Chase noticed and, although it was adorable, he preferred not to tell her about it. He had to think of something else, anything to push Gert’s cuteness away from his head. After a few moments, he said out loud the first thing that came to his mind, which was: “Karolina’s a better dancer”.

He laughed, but instantly regretted it. Gert pushed him away, maybe a little too roughly because Chase almost fell.

 "I can’t believe you're doing this again."

Chase frowned. "Doing what?"

"Backing up, Chase. You throw signals at me, we share moments, and then you back up like a chicken. Say what you mean for once in your life!"

"I don't think I'm following you..."

"Why do you always make me feel like I'm somebody to you, somebody that matters, but when I come forward you always run to her? Tell me why Chase, because I can't keep doing this much longer. I couldn't two years ago and I still can't today. Especially after all the mess with our parents."

She looked down, searching for the right words to say. "I need to know if from now on you're going to be by my side or not. I need to be prepared to stand by myself, I owe that to Molly."

She wiped a small tear away from the corner of her eye. She was furious at the whole world for not giving her a break.

Chase stood there in silence, and not a rational thought could form inside his head. He was shocked, and confused. He glanced outside the window, trying to put his brain back to work.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Gert, I really am." He paused. "Look, I know this situation is messed up, but we've got each other and we'll get through this together."

Gert sighed. He was missing the point, again.

"Gosh Chase, why don't you get it? I don't care about our parents right now! I just want to know why you're always running away from me!"

"But I'm not! I'm here." Chase got closer to her, their bodies almost touching. She would've been embarrassed and probably pushed him away, if it weren't for the anger growing inside her. She pointed a finger at him, touching his chest.

"No, you're not! I mean, you are, but your mind is somewhere else, like every time I smile at you, or I do anything."

Gert had raised her voice, which got Chase to raise his as well. He was getting annoyed.

"Why do you see problems where there aren't any?"

"So I'm making this up? The whole thing?"

"Yes! I have no problem with you at all!"

She grumbled. "You're such a child! Why can't you just admit you have feelings for me?"

"Because I don't!"

"Be honest for once in your stupid life, Chase Stein! Say it!"

"Okay, I like you, happy?"

Gert narrowed her eyes. "Say it like you mean it."

Chase put his hands on her cheeks. “You want me to mean it? Here you go.”

He leaned over her lips. At first, it was almost violent, too unexpected. Gert hold her breath, shocked. Then, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, gently. His lips were softer than she'd imagined, which made her heart melt even more. As for Chase, he pulled her waist closer, one hand still on her cheek. She smelled like flowers in an open field, like the childhood he never had. 'This is the smell I wanna wake up to every day for the rest of my life’ he thought.


End file.
